Biomonitoring devices are commonly used, particularly by health-conscious individuals and individuals diagnosed with ailments, to monitor body chemistry. Such biomonitoring devices perform the tasks of determining an analyte level in a user's body, and providing information regarding the analyte level to a user; however, these current biomonitoring devices typically convey information to users that is limited in detail, intermittent, and prompted by the command of the user. Such biomonitoring devices, including blood glucose meters, are also inappropriate for many applications outside of intermittent use, and place significant burdens on users (e.g., in requiring finger sticks, in requiring lancing, etc.) due to design and manufacture considerations. Additionally, current devices are configured to analyze one or a limited number of analytes contributing to overall body chemistry, due to limitations of sensors used in current biomonitoring devices.
There is thus a need in the biometric device field to create a new and useful system for monitoring body chemistry. This invention provides such a new and useful system.